My Little Bunny Angel
by Kathayley37
Summary: After a battle with another demon,Marshall Lee sees his Salvation in the Dark in form of a beautiful Blonde haired Girl with Bunny ears. (Shipping:Fiolee)
**My Little Bunny Angel**

* * *

 **I wrote this last year actually, but I forgot about it until now! So here's a Fiolee story now!**

* * *

Bad idea... Is what Marshall Lee the Vampire King told himself, he had dragged himself thought the rain, thunder ringing in his damaged ears. This whole night had been a disaster as far as he told himself.

As a duty (more like an annoying-ass-thing) The Vampire King had to fight those who challenged his title,strength or power. As an Abadeer fighting against things and monsters bigger than him was in his dark blood.

So Today when he was at a late night party, a strange Red haired guy challenged his title pitying his whole family especially his late father, they broke into a violent Fight, first Marshall Lee had the upper hand with pride and feeling great about this victory..

However instead of Marshall Lee winning this fight again like he does every single time, the mysterious red haired dude he knew his name did he not. Beat him at his own mind games... He smashed his body into the ground and pinned him down until Marshall Lee stopped Moving. He then ran away leaving no clue of who he really was, just leaving with a smirk and a taunting laugh.

Now Our Poor Vampire King was dragging himself in the storm, his torn clothes getting soaked, his face and hair sweaty from the battle, blood dripping from his arms and legs after hours and hours of fighting this demon with no chance of winning against the guy who claimed to have "more experiences than the Demon King himself."

Marshall Lee dwelled on his defeat, until his legs became too weak for him to walk, The Wounded man had twisted his ankle on a rock, making him screech in pain when he smacked into the mud. He splashed into the mud, dirtying his favourite red and black striped shirt.

Still an hour and a half away from his cave, Marshall Lee believed he was going to die out here, either that or the Demon would return and challenge him again and kill him this time since he recalled the Demon only got away with a few snatches and some bruises, he would be strong enough to take him down. Tears rolled from his face as he shut his eyes ready for when the sun would rise in a couple of mere hours and eventually burn him to ashes.

It would be better if he died this way then his evil demon queen mother who ruled the Demon Dimension named the NightOSphere find out about his lost to the stranger. It would bring her anger and fear that he wasn't strong enough, but more importantly it would disgrace his father. Since his mortal father died a 1000 years ago, Marshall Lee did everything for his honour, to make sure his death wasn't in vain but it was a proud father up in heaven smiling down upon him, that was now disgraced with what he had done.

It would be better to die

"MARSHALL LEE!"

Who was that? Marshall Lee questioned, he was too weak to lift his head from the ground with the massive headache keeping him down, he heard footsteps getting closer, rapid footsteps in a group, there was more than one of them.

But who would give a Dam? Marshall Lee had lost a fight, if his Mother found out she would be very pissed off and she'd take him back to the Nightosphere to train him how to fight again. That was hard at the time when he was young due to how tough his mother wanted him to be so he could one day take over the throne. Despite he didn't want to rule rather be a rockstar with his ax bass and smooth lyrics of his dreams, he still wanted to keep her happy a little.

"Marshall honey are you alright?" A gentle voice asked nearing closer to him

When Marshall Lee finally gained the strength to see who was... Actually caring for his well being. He was shocked to see the trio.

The short but highly annoyed Cat, The walking Candy Prince and the Face he did NOT want to see at the moment.

Cake, Prince Gumball and Fionna the Human were looming over him. Prince Gumball was holding his pink umbrella while Cake stayed under him, being a cat... She was scared of rain, especially thunder storms. Fionna stood strong over him, getting her normal blue shirt, dark blue skirt and white bunny hat wet,When this happened Marshall Lee cried harder.

"Hey now! What's with the Crying vampire?! You're alright now! We've been searching for you for hours!" Cake asked him.

"Yea I beat up some Red dude who said he beat the crumb outta you earlier!" Fionna pounded her fist together, smiling proudly, it made Marshall Lee more shocked to see the only injury she got from the Red haired demon was a bandaged wrist that didn't even look broken. Boy she was tough. Then again, this was the girl who had taken on his mother three times, the Evil and Twisted Ice Queen who had sick desires to take princes to marry for her own pleasure countless times, thugs who beat up the innocent folk in Aaa, she even took him on a few times in a battle.

"Marshall you should come with us. Can You move?" Prince Gumball asked kneeling down to him and covered some of his bleeding body with the umbrella.

"Don't look at me!" He snarled covering his face with his bruised hand, "Get the hell away from me!"

"Don't give us that Marshall!" Cake growled, her lips curled up holding back a scream of anger "I've been walking in the rain for two hours now!" She complained about the fact she had been walking in the rain for hours looking for him and now he was being rude, it would have better if she stayed home playing BMO rather than follow Fionna and Prince Gumball to find him.

"Dude what's the matter?" Fionna asked, he looked at her face, dripping with water, her blonde hair almost glowing in the rain like a light in the dark, her eyes sparkled, her bunny hat soaked in water. She didn't even care thought. She cared more for his safety.

"I lost.." Marshall Lee clenched the mud, ripping up grass "I LOST A FIGHT!"

"Big deal Marshall! I lose fights some times! I just get up and don't bother with them!" Fionna Nodded her head shrugging, she had suffered defeats before also, some bigger than others, but she didn't dwell on most of the time unless she was beaten quiet badly.

"It's not a problem for you! Abadeers have to fight their titles if they lose it's a dishonour to every Abadeer whose even lived!" Marshall Lee growled.

"Ohhh I-"

"Shut Up fionna!" Marshall Lee snapped at her irrupting her in a fit of anger, regretting it he spoke again sighing heavily as she kneeled down to listen "I love you alright. Got that Bunny?"

"What-?" Fionna asked confused raising her thin eyebrows with her eyes looking wide with curiosity at his pale face.

"I LOVE YOU FIONNA! I WANNA BE WITH YOU! BUT I'VE LOST A FIGHT AND NOW I'M WORTHLESS FOR YOU!" Marshall Lee sobbed to her.

Fionna was still for about a minute, she nodded her head, blinking and spoke "Marshall Lee I've been waiting for you to say that Dangit!"

"Fionna?!" Prince Gumball asked really confused now.

"I Love you also Dude!" Fionna lifted his head up, making him sore, "Now that you've heard that will you let me lift you to the Hospital?" Her bright blue eyes meant his dark demon blood red eyes.

"O-okay." Marshall Lee's face blushed heavy when Fionna lifted him and started to scream loudly running thought the mud and rain with Marshall Lee in her Grasp.

"What was that about?" Cake raised her eyebrow confused about her adoptive sister's behaviour.

"I'm not sure..." Prince Gumball looked up to the sky "The storm's letting up a little. That means it'll be over in about an hour." He told her.

Meanwhile while Fionna was screaming like a warrior, Marshall Lee blushed heavily, he reached up to Kiss her on her lips with her accepting this and him accepting defeat, this was perfect.

Marshall Lee had found his Bunny Angel at last. His true one. To be forever.

* * *

 **I cried a little while writing this... But here's a happy Fiolee Love story for you guys!**


End file.
